Naruto's Hidden Power
by Jesters Right Hand
Summary: Naruto gets bullied and taunted just for having power. No more, he will show them what happens when power gets pushed. He will destroy anything with the power of chaos.However he must first get past his love life. Incest, Harem, Mentions of Rape, OP Naruto. Don't like don't read.


**Hi everyone I'm back with another story.  
**

 **Here we go.**

* * *

There is a boy sitting on a swing in front of a red and tan building. The words on it say academy, but all the students and teachers are outside playing in the courtyard. The boy swinging on the swing looked sad at the children that were playing in front of him. The boy had bright blond hair with dark red tips,deep blue eyes, a tanned complexion and a six lines that looked like whiskers,three on each cheek.

Naruto left from the academy since they were done for the day and walked alone. He walked to a hill that he hangs around at for fun, only to see three Anbu tiger,snake,and cat around his spot. The three then turned to Naruto and ran at him. Naruto could feel the anger rolling off them(he had no clue how and except the tiger),and stepped back unconsciously.

"Run little fox."Said the one in a cat mask obviously a girl.

"Die demon."Said the snake, a guy from the sound of it.

The other one remained quiet though Naruto could tell it was a girl. They all ran at him.

"No please,why?"Naruto screamed only to appear inside a sewer with a big cage in the middle."Hello anyone there?"

 **"Hello my child I have come to protect you."** A white furred wolf with 12 tails said with a silky, women's voice . **"Everything is okay, those mean people won't hurt you anymore."**

"Who are you?"Naruto said curiously.

 **"I am the only tailed beast to have come from the moon, with the purpose of killing her son. You may know one of them as 'the sage of the six paths'. Well his brother and him both fought their mother, that was evil and sealed her into the moon to keep her power from corrupting anyone again. To keep that from happening both brothers agreed to one staying on the moon to watch their mother. I was born from the moon, as I was a last hope to right her wrongs and kill the sons. However before I could act with the will of my mother, I was sealed inside the brother. We both fought till I was unable. I was beast born from power stronger than the ten tails, seeing I was tamed by power was a insult but I kept quiet. I was sealed inside his son,who fought for right. I was happy seeing my power used so well and for good. I was still mad though and I hated his father. After about 30 centuries and switching host 32 times I grew fond of humans who were noble.I choose you, Naruto Uzumaki, to be my child/host and owner of my power. Let's watch what happens to people who hurt my child.**

* * *

A thick black aura surrounded Naruto, unknown to the charging ninjas they just fucked up.

"BOOM"

Both the ninja died in an explosion of body parts,besides the silent one.

 **"You bear no ill will to my child so I will not harm you but you must devote your life to him and his training."** a sickly sweet voice stated.

Scared the only answer she could give was one of absolute obedience.

"Yes sir."She said hesitantly. Her silky and smooth voice resonated with the beast.

 **"I will then take my leave."** Though she was obviously proud of her accomplishments.

"Well that was cool."Naruto said in awe replacing the voice of his 'mother'.

"We should leave before more of them arrive."Said the tiger mask. Sensing more coming their way.

They then fell in the shadows all the way to his apartment.

* * *

It had been two months since the incident. Most labeled it as rouge ninjas but none actually knew who did it. Naruto's 'mother' decided she should teach him jutsu, other types of chakra control, and martial arts. By the end of the first week, he had already learned wolf sage mode, how to control her chakra, wolf martial arts, and how to control his chakra to a Hokage level. Tiger, who he now knew as Nokagin Uchiha (OC cousin of Sasuke) came by a lot to help in training. Though it was just to help his body with training and to help him understand jutsu he could not grasp as easily. Due to this he constantly missed school, only attending once during a week, if even if he did attend he blew people away with his chakra control and the bulling did not stop in fact it became worst. Naruto was able to brush it off easy though since they could not touch actually showed up for school today since all the students were getting some information.

"Okay guys we will be getting a new student in a few days." Iruka said in an overexcited tone."See you all tomorrow."

Naruto had fun that day helping people in the red light district. Basically a place where the law barely scratched the surface. He would send some of my clones from his favorite jutsu and most useful ' **Shadow Clone Jutsu** '. To protect the prostitutes and owners from rowdy costumers. The thugs really appreciated his help after he helped get most of them out of trouble by scaring off the law for them. The mafia, who oversaw all of the red light, had asked him for a favor. He took it, and killed the boss as a way to protect his wife, who was getting abused by him. That is how he was appointed the fourth mafia boss of the red light. and Kurame's boyfriend. She was the wife of the ex-boss, and claimed total love for Naruto. Naruto accepted both tasks as a way to please both parties. This named him 'King' of the red light district. This also got him an upgrade in housing. He went from a dinky apartment, to a full blown mansion. It had eight rooms and five bathrooms. With one of the bedrooms, being the master, could easily fit twenty people on the bed. He thought they did that on purpose as a way to tell him to get more women in his bed. It was huge and was white with red trims and red bricks outlining it. He also gained a new wardrobe, now sporting a red and black jacket, much like his old one, with a red undershirt. With black pants and black shoes with a red line through them. He also had a new necklace that was iron and had the words king on it, but it was embarrassing so he hid it in his jacket. He fell asleep with Kurame sleeping next to him, to go to school tomorrow.

* * *

He woke up startled, because his new alarm was blaring really loudly. Kurame next to him stirred and looked irritated at the clock. He turned it off, and kissed her passionately to make her sleep again. He then proceeded to walk to the shower, to which he took. Putting on his clothes and chain he then walked outside. To a surprising sight, twenty men lined up in a row which greeted him and walked with him to school. To the much surprised student body, he looked really good in his new clothes and his body screamed respect. Apparently he was so far ahead he could skip all his classes and still pass but he kept going for amusement. Plus four new students from the land of the waterfalls were finally coming to class. Apparently their mom was here before and was important. This was the first time in the village for the girls though, their mother left after the nine tails was sealed inside a kid before trying to level the leaf.

"Okay kids some new students will be arriving shortly and you will all treat them normally. Also Naruto you have been summoned by the Hokage. He wishes to see you immediately."

Naruto disappeared in smoke, he was gone afterwards. Then a knock was heard and four girls walked in to only be greeted as the Uzumaki sisters.

* * *

Naruto then arrived at the door of the Hokage's office. _Knock Knock._

"Come in." A muffled voice said behind the door said.

"Ah Naruto." Naruto was greeted after entering the door.

"Hello, I was told you summoned me?"Naruto said unenthusiastic.

"Well we have a problem."The Hokage spoke grimly."Your far above anyone in your class so much that you have been promoted already."

"Is that all?" Naruto said not an ounce of surprise in his voice. Which made the Hokage angry.

"No, as I have also noticed that you no longer live in the apartment that was given to you."

"Nope, I now live in my own house." Naruto with a bit more spring, telling you he enjoyed showing off.

"Okay but I wish you told me, maybe I can come for tea one day."

"Very well, but only today."Naruto spoke with authority.

"Okay and maybe I can bring some company as well?"

"Sure but be nice to my girlfriend."

" _Wait GIRLFRIEND?!"_

"Yes my girlfriend."Bowing Naruto left and walked back to class. Leaving a confused Hokage.

"And that's the history of the nations." Iruka said finishing his lesson just as Naruto walked back in."Well Naruto what did he say."

"I am now a ninja." He showed him the headband the assistant gave to him from the Hokage.

"Well I am so glad that my student can now leave my class and be a true ninja. Now you may grab your things and leave."

"Wait, what?" Said Sakura."Why is he getting promoted before us?"

"Well _Sakura,_ I have the highest grade and know more jutsu then all of you combined." He said laughing.

"What, no you don't." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I will fight you all at once and when I beat you, you must say your sorry."

"And if we win?" Kiba said.

"I will quit being a ninja."

Shocked gasps were heard as he spoke.

"Okay lets begin."Naruto said walking outside.

"Yes get that demon out of the ninja society."Said a random student.

"You are all morons." Said Shikumaru. Knowing something no one else did.

Outside Naruto stood in a self drawn circle. He intended to end this quick.

"Okay who ever is able to force me out of this circle is the winner if you all fall out I win. Now begin."

Naruto was charged at by three nameless students. He used his strength to simultaneously hit all three out. Three out of nineteen gone. Now, he used his speed to his five more out. All the while Shikumaru and two other nameless student walked out of the circle. Shikumaru just laying against a tree. Eleven more. Sakura, and Sasuke running at him. Sakura was easy one hit and she was clear across the circle. Sasuke was harder, we exchanged blows till I hit him in the gut knocking him out and sending him right next to Sakura. The rest besides four attacked. All being knocked out in one hit. Naruto noticed the left overs and noticed he had never seen them before they were all really beautiful.

One having striking red hair and yellow tips obviously the oldest but not by a lot. She had blue eyes like him and blushed when he saw him checking her out. She was obviously strong and smart. Noticing that he never once used chakra in the fights.

The second and third one looked completely identical having red hair with strands of a light blond, only one had two whiskers while the other had one on each cheek. They seemed to be shuffling around like they were scared. Little did he know there panties were a wreak at seeing so much power in boy.

The third looked more animal like with black and blond hair sticking up and running downwards as well. Her entire appearance was contradicting itself, showing an animal like appearance yet sophisticated. She looked weird yet attractive, it was odd to Naruto.

"Well will you fight?"

"Yes." All four answered simultaneously.

"Then lets go."

"Of course after all we have to make you use your chakra."

To those awake this was surprising, he beat the entire class, and sent them flying without using chakra?

"I'm surprised you noticed. Your smart."

"Yes we are. Now girls power up with the tails."

"Hai."They said while Naruto felt uneasy as he watched all four turn golden yellow with chakra.

" _Son they have the kyubi in them so watch out okay?"_

 _"Yes mother"_

"Wow so the kyubi huh."

All girls stopped in awe. 'How did he know?'

"Well not that its going to help you but..."

"And why not?" questioned the contradicting looking one.

"Well simple the kyubi has nothing on the thing inside me."

"What thing inside you?" Said the oldest one.

' _May I use your power mother?'_

 _'You like showing off huh? Yes you may.'_

Suddenly a black aura surrounded Naruto and he willed it to take took the form of twelve wolf tails, wolf ears, vicious looking teeth, and a black rod with thousands of small balls behind him. He now had on white trench coat with a black under shirt. He shook his head.

"Now kyubi tell them who I am."

* * *

In all four of their minds the kyubi stated cleanly.

'Run if you don't want to die.'

* * *

All quickly lept to the outside of the ring.

"Wow so much power." Both twins said, grinning in pleasure.

"Whats your name?" said the eldest.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

Shikumaru took this time to explain why they were idiots.

"You guys are dumb. Even if he lost he could still make your lives a living hell, speaking he is the fourth boss of the mafia here in the leaf."Shocked faces were everywhere. Even the newly awaken Sasuke had his mouth agape. Shikumaru continued."Not only that but the entire red light district is on his back. He truly is the 'King' under the Hokage."

"Well now since everyone knows how about you five..."pointing at Shikumaru and the four girls."Can come to my house to speak with me and talk about our future."

All the girls blushed and Shikumaru just nodded.

"Let's go."

* * *

Walking towards the red light district most of the people leered at Naruto in hate and disgust. Most also looking at the girls and Shikumaru in an apologetic glance. They were walking with the scum of the Earth. As soon as they entered the red light district, the leers turned to smiles and cheers. A random person came up to Naruto and asked who these people were. He said they were friends and can have his protection. The district went nuts, all scrambling to get things done for the friends of Naruto. He just walked past them into his house.

The girls were stuck in awe, the house looked like it was made for royalty couches, comfy armchairs, loads of rooms decorated the exact same way, a huge back yard, and the size could hold a school field trip in it. Shikumaru could only shrug since he had been here before, but not while Naruto was living there. He came with his father to investigate some movement of the mafia, only to find it was being bought.

"Well, if it isn't Naruto. Oh, and some company to." Kurame was standing there smiling."You know Naruto if you want more women you just need to ask me and we can find some." She stated mockingly.

All the girls blushed.

"Now who are all you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well they are my children." Said a voice coming from the shadows."Now may I ask why you brought them here and not to their house?" A busty women, with long flowing hair, and pink eyes said."I got worried when they did not come home. Not that I mind them being with their brother, but had to ask."

"Wait _BROTHER_." Naruto and the girls stated quiet loudly at their mother.

"Yes, when Minato sealed the nine tails inside you Naruko." She pointed to the oldest."You had a brother, but he was supposed to have died in the nine tails attack. I only found out today that the Hokage was hiding him and he sealed a different beast inside you." She said pointing to Naruto."Not only that but since the power of the nine tails was so great we had to split it up between you four." She said pointing at the girls."To keep Naruko from the power and to keep her alive. Naruko, Narako, Narato, and Nameki (all OC), I would like to introduce you to your other sibling Naruto. Though here in the red light, people call him the king, to which I am very proud of Naruto." She smiled a little but kept a facade of nothing on."Now I'm sure you all would like to talk to Naruto, but I would like to talk to him now."

"Okay Mother." All answered simoutaniously besides Shikumaru. Even Kurame answered the question the same way.

"Okay bye guys." She said grabbing his hand and moving him to the master.

* * *

Okay so Naruto just found out that he actually had a mother, he was not an orphan, he had four sisters, and most importantly he was not alone. Though what was going to happen was not what he had planned. She was on her knees begging for my forgiveness. She then told me after I accepted it, that she had no clue I was alive and if she did she would have came down here immediately to pick me up.

"Listen Mom, I don't see you as my Mother, but as a womb I came out of. Now, I will say I find you to be very beautiful and and all. That and I can see the resemblance in our personality and traits. However, I don't see you in blood, but as a complete women."He said wholeheartedly."Now as I said we should talk more about your and my life."

They then went on to talk about their lives. About how she remarried, but he died in a raid when the last child was born. He then talked about his life, on how everyone hated him and that he had to gain respect through hard work. He now had a girlfriend and that he was the fourth mafia boss. She was extremely proud, and sad over his life. She once again got on her knees and begged for forgiveness and hugged him. That's when she noticed it.

 **Lemon Ahead**

Something was throbbing underneath his pants, not being new to the human body she knew exactly what it was.

"Oh, Naruto I guess you see me as more then blood."She said mockingly.

"Oh, sorry it has a mind of its own." He said blushing that she caught it.

"Well I fell bad. I made it this way it would only be natural I calm it down."

Naruto was surprised at the words, his Mother just said she was going to calm his cock down. Which means two things. One, she was going to blow him off to calm it down, or two she was going to leave. Not liking the latter he decided to instigate it.

"Well it would be natural."He said

Naruto was then threw to the middle of the bed.

"Well then lets get this over with."She said jumping on him, stripping him.

"Okay." Was all Naruto could say before His Mom pulled his pants off. To a very big surprise.

Naruto's dick was the same if not bigger then Minato's, which was saying something. If she had to guess it was eight to nine inches.

"Well, Naruto you sure got the best from me and your Dad. Well lets see how much I can take."

'Slut' his Mother said in his mind.

He felt his entire length go down her throat and hit the bottom. Her hot, slimy, juicy mouth took him away.

"Wow, I feel so hot down to my pussy." Kushina said.

"Well I can hep you to."

"Please do."

Kushina flipped and was surprised to see Naruto already trying to slide it in. Due to the fact Naruto helped the whores, they gave him experience with women. He was far from innocent, in terms of sex. He stuck it in and pumped hard.

"AHHHHHH, YES MORE, HARDER, DEEPER, FASTER."

Outside the room everything was heard. Shikamaru had to leave to his house because of his parents, but everyone else could hear how hard they were going at it. Kurame pouted, she wished she was the one on the other side. All the girls were surprised that their mother was fucking their brother. Though all of them wished they were to.

"Hey girls, how about a little fun."Kurame said.

"Sure, but what fun?"

The girls made a game plan, and four of them were blushing from the indication and that they were so easy to read. They were all going to sneak into their room and join them. They were going to have fun with the immortal stamina of the Uzumaki clan.

They opened the door slightly, and went in their mother noticed instantly. She knew what was going to happen and was embarrassed but happy. She motioned for them to join in. She then decided to inform Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I think your sisters and girlfriend were jealous." She pointed to the all naked girl group.

"Well lets rectify that huh." He said pushing off of Kushina's pussy."Lets get busy."

He fucked them all in tell they fell asleep on top of each other. Naruto's cock still sheathed in Naruko's not before kissing all of them and saying he loves them.

 **Okay this was a great first chapter I may make it longer soon so watch for that. Also Naruto and Kushina were so easy to get together because the Uzumaki's had an ability that auto attracted people by their looks. Yes even other Uzumaki's and since it was two of them the effect was multiplied. Also more will be added to his harem. Now something about me. I hate long intro's and outro's so I try to keep them short since most don't read them anyway. Hell I don't but I hope this story will be something you can all get into.**

 **Peace Out: Jester**


End file.
